


I know it's cliche but I'm getting a pet to get over a bad breakup

by Pseudolirium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, M/M, all the people here are horrible cat namers, eventual brokuro, getting a pet to get over a bad breakup, mentioned past ocxkuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What? I was going to get her."</p><p>"Aww so was I. She's like the perfect pet."</p><p>They gripped each other's hand tighter. Each staring at the other and gauging how stubborn the competitor was.</p><p>"Meow."</p><p> </p><p>Or the fic where they wanted to get a pet, but instead they got each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know it's cliche but I'm getting a pet to get over a bad breakup

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

For some time after college Kuroo had started dating someone.

It was someone from the same volleyball team, and after several months of dating Kuroo decided to end it when he saw his boyfriend with his pants literally caught down and his hand's on someone else's. 

"Dude, I'm not offended that you cheated on me. I'm offended that it took so long for your fucking dick to decide for you that it can't be faithful to anyone." 

Kuroo nonchalantly left the guy and pretended the cheating hadn't hurt him much, no worries, he'd find another more worthy of him. And good riddance.

But inwardly Kuroo was hurting. 

And his friend, Kenma had noticed it. After a week of hell pretending everything was alright and of having moved on even as he continued to see the guy everyday during volleyball practice. 

After another week of moping, Kenma suggested he get a pet. 

Kuroo at first doubted that a pet could heal much of the damage left by a cheating scumbag but he began noticing other people's pet, particulary how cute they were and how happy they seem to make their owners be. 

So Kuroo consulted the landlady of the room he was leasing , was told, that yes it was allowed to have one, as long as it didn't disturb the neighbors, and may I make a recommendation to which pet stores to go to. 

So one day, after tired of feeling sorry for himself; armed with a shopping list of pet stores to go to, some advices and list of things he needed if he does buy a pet, that was provided by the kindly old landkeeper, he decided to do just what Kenma suggested and do the cliche thing and get a pet to get over a bad breakup. 

The next day, after practice, bypassing the guilty ex, he went directly to the Pets Utopia. 

There, Kuroo saw the perfect pet.

It was a white, fluffy angora with a pure, clean coat and had the cutest beady eyes he ever saw on a cat and was happily pawing at a robber toy.

He had to get it. 

His hand was outstretched to pet the little fluffball when another appeared in its trajectory and he and the stranger ended up holding each other's hand.

"What?"

"Dude, I know I'm hot but you need to let go of my hand." The cocky bastard greeted him. He had white-grey hair and weird enough, golden eyes. But then, his best friend also had them. 

Kuroo raised his visible eyebrow at the interloper.

"I've dated guys hotter than you and dumped them as a hobby. So no?"

"Touche. So, let go of my hand?" 

" Yeah alright. I was going to pet that cat."

"So am I!" 

"She's really cute ain't she?" Kuroo smiled at seeing another person agreeding with him so wholeheartedly.

"Yups! I'm so going to get her!" The light-haired boy cooed at the cat. 

The goodwill that form, dissapeared.

"What? I was going to get her."

"Aww so was I. She's like the perfect pet."

They gripped each other's hand tighter. Each staring at the other and gauging how stubborn the competitor was.

"Meow."

The cat looked at the two hands placed in front of her, and licked it.

Only one thought entered Kuroo's mind.

"That cat is mine!"

"No! It's mine! I saw it first dude." 

"I was going to grab it first!"

"Nu-uh. My hand was below yours. It means it was before yours."

"Hell no. My hands are faster." 

"No. Mine is."

"I play volleyball."

"Well, I spike for my team." 

"I've blocked spikes probably faster than yours will ever be."

"Oh yeah? What about a match then?" 

 

A frenzy descended upon them.

 

"Fluffy is mine!"

"No! Wakazayaramitachi is her name and she's going to be mine!"

"I'm going to pet it, then bring it back home."

"No way dude! On both accounts." 

"Let go of my hand!"

"If you abandon your claim and just get another pet."

"Her fluffiness belongs to me."

"She may be fluffy but her name is Waka-waka."

"Duuude! That name is weird!"

"As if fluffy is any better, although she's a cute fluffball." 

The cat just mewed. 

 

As the two boys were fighting, a woman went inside the pet store and picked up Fluffy/ Wakazayaramitachi/ Waka-Waka/Fluffy the Fluff Balls. 

"Thank you for taking care of Kimochi."

Kuroo and the other guy stopped.

"My pleasure mam."

The shopkeeper and the woman, who was apparently the owner of the now Kimochi bowed to each other. 

Kuroo and the other guy just stared at the woman, at the shopkeeper, and at the cat they have been fighting for. 

The woman thanked the shopkeeper one last time and waved him goodbye. 

As she went home, holding Kimochi, she thought, gratefully, that the two rowdy boys she saw at the pet shop hadn't hurt her darling. 

Afterall, Kimochi was a frail and precious member of the house. Who knew what kind of things the boys would do that might upset her delicate sensibilities. As she continued her way to the parked limousine in the nerby parking lot, she didn't notice Kimochi licking at her Hermès bag's zipper to get to the packet of catnip she could smell inside.

As Kuroo and the other boy watched Kimochi, who was Fluffy, and who was Wakazayaramitachi for only a very short while, slowly fade away from view; it was like all the fight had gone out between them and the animosity dissapeared.

"Hey." The person he had been fighting with the whole afternoon to get Wakazayaramitachi was saying.

"So... sorry about. I'm not normally that pig-headed." He laughed. 

"Yeah, me too. Sorry as well."

"We got taken in by the cuteness." 

"We sure did."

"So..why'd you want to have a pet anyway?" The boy asked to strike a conversation.

"Hmm..it was actually my friend who suggested it. To get over a bad breakup. Yeah, I know. It's totally cliche."

"Oh man! If I had known that, I'd have give up my claim. And it's not totally cliche, dude! Not that giving up Fluffy wouldn bring any good though since she had an owner already."

"Thanks. It's the thought that counts." 

"Sucks though, about that breakup. 

"So what's yours? Reason?"

"Oh, almost the same as yours. Except, the girl I was seeing had to move away so my friend suggested I get a pet, so I'll stop cuddling him instead. " 

"Oho?" Kuroo was amused by the extreme coincidence.

"Ohoho?" Et tu brute? The guy grinned.

They just smiled at each other like silly teenagers their respective best friends have accused them of never having grown beyond even after entering college. 

"Dude. So like want to check the rest of the pets this store has to offer and maybe grab some coffee afterwards?"

"Sure, sounds like a good plan." 

"By the way, my name's Bokuro ." 

"The name's Kuroo."


End file.
